poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sulley and Boo look for Mike/The Scream Extractor
This is the scene where the gang looks for Mike and the Scream Extractor in Crash, Thomas and Ryan visit Monsters, Inc. Sulley: I still don't understand. Evil Ryan: That's okay, Sulley. Us too. Ryan F-Freeman: You got Boo's door? Mike Wazowski: I'll explain later. Run. gang slid into the Scare Floor Mike Wazowski: Okay, let's move, let's move, let's move. Oh please be there, please be there, please be there. door was waiting for them Mike Wazowski: There it is! Just like Randall said. Pinkipoo: Randall? Foiletta: Wait a minute. Cody Fairbrother: Something smells fishy around here. Liam And for once, it is not a ghost like Pinkipoo. Pinkipoo No offence, Pinks. Pinkipoo: None taken. hides Mike Wazowski: 1, 2, 3, 4. Get the kid back through the door. We're going to get our lives back. The nightmare is over. Pinkipoo: Hey, it's okay, Boo. Mike Wazowski: What's the matter? Come on, it's time to move! Ryan F-Freeman: Mike, are you crazy? We can't trust Randall. Sulley: Ryan's right and he's after Boo. Meg Griffin: Or even worse, Liam. clinged into Liam Foiletta: I will protect you, Liam. Liam: Thanks Foiletta, your personality has slightly changed since you evolved from Toiletta. Sci-Ryan: Is Liam scared of Randall? Foiletta: Apparently. Mike Wazowski: Who cares? Let's go. This is a limited time offer. Pinkipoo: No, Mike. It might be a trap. Sulley: I agree. Mike Wazowski: Look, you wanted her door and there it is, now let's move. was stern Foiletta: No, Mike. Its far too risky. Ryan F-Freeman: Foilly's right. Don't do it. Mike ignored them Mike Wazowski: sighs You want me to prove everything on the up and up? Fine. He wants the door, I’ll get the door... sees Mike open the door Milly: Sci-Ryan, what are you doing going in there? Sci-Ryan: I'll go try and make Mike change his mind. Mike Wazowski: He's a paranoid delusional furball. goes into Boo's room with Sci-Ryan following Sulley: Mike... Liam: Sci-Ryan... tried to make Mike stop jumping on the bed when a box gets them Pinkipoo: whispers Hide.. gang hides and Randall comes out with the box, Boo was just about to cry and whimper with fear, but Pinkipoo shushed her Pinkipoo: Shh shh... nodded to Pinkipoo, knowing she couldnt say a word puts the box in a trolly and ejects the door then leaves Boo: slipped Doh.. gasps and hides. Ryan looks around, Pinkipoo looked the other end and saw a paper piece fall down, then Randall appears and the bell rings Randall: gasps returned to the trolley and pushes it away, Ryan, Pinkipoo, Foiletta, Sulley and the other reveal themselves out of hiding Ryan F-Freeman: We need to follow them, guys. follow Randall Jerry: Hey, Sulley. Where you've been all day? Sulley? Sulley? keep on following until they come to a dead end Foiletta: Oh man, it's a dead end. Pinkipoo: What will we do? Thomas: Maybe we can look for them. Percy: Good idea. Sulley: Huh? Mike? Mike? Where are you? You in here? Where are you, buddy? Mike? Evil Anna: You in there, Sci-Ryan? Where did you go, my boyfriend? Sci-Ryan? notice one of the tools and moves it then the door opens Boo: talk Pinkipoo: Boo, way to go. Foiletta: Yeah, nice work figuring it out. Evil Anna: I'm proud of you, Boo. Boo: Sonata Anna. look down the door Boo: clinged to Sulley Oh.. Sulley: It's Okay. Foiletta: Don't be afraid, Boo. Boo: Folly-girl. go in and the door closes by itself they turn around, startled then continue walking hears some voices and goes to spy on the villains Randall: Yes, I got the kid. Fungus: Oh, huzzah! That's great news! Not that I was concerned, of course. Randall: Just get over here and help me! Linda Ryan: We need to do it while we're young here. open the trolly and carries the box Randall: Kid needs to take off a few pounds. got to a chair and Sci-Ryan and Mike got out Sci-Ryan: Oh gosh, I'm out. Randall: Wazowski! Ryalight Glimmer: And Shadowbolt! Randall: Where is it, Mutant killer and one-eyed cretin? Sci-Ryan: Okay, first of all, it's cree-tin. If you want to threaten Mike, do it properly. Mike Wazowski: Second of all, you're crazy if you think kidnapping Sci-Ryan and me is going to help you cheat your way to the top! Randall: evilly Shadowbolt. You really think Mike still thinks this is about that stupid scare record? Sci-Ryan: Well, Mike did. Mike Wazowski: Right up until you chuckled like that and now I'm thinking, my friend and I should just get out of here. and Mike gets strapped into place Randall: I'm about to revolutionise the scaring industry. Linda Ryan: And we are about to take my and Ryvine's beloved Anti-Irelanders to a new level. And when we do, the thought dead OpThomas Prime will be helping us. Randall: And even the great James P. Sullivan is going to be working for me. Linda Ryan: And we will destroy Connor Lacey. Along with Liam, Ryan, Milly and their Yo-kai friends. Starting with you, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Well, someone's certainly been a busy bee. Mike Wazowski: I agree with him. Ryalight Glimmer: First, we need to know where the kid is and who is OpThomas Prime. Randall: And you're gonna tell us. Sci-Ryan: We don't know anything. Including OpThomas. Randall: Uh-huh, sure. Mike Wazowski: He's right! We don't. Uh-oh. machine is slowly moving down and towards Mike Sci-Ryan: What's that? Wait, wait. No. Mike Wazowski: No, no, no, come on. Hey, hey, hey. This thing is moving. I don't like big moving things that are moving towards me. No, come on! Hey, Randall! machine stops Linda Ryan: Randall, you tell them. Randall: Say hello to the scream extractor. Mike Wazowski: Hello. Sci-Ryan: Uh hi. goes to the controls Sci-Ryan: Linda, where is Randall going? We'll talk. Have a tea party or watch the show Yo-Kai Watch. Mike Wazowski: Sci-Ryan's is right. We'll have a latte. Come on, can we talk about this? activates the machine Sci-Ryan: What is that thing, what is that thing? Wait, Linda! What is he is doing, stop! Mike Wazowski: Wait, wait, wait! No, no! Come on, hey! Sci-Ryan: Save me! Both: Help, help! and the others went off to find the power source closes his eyes and prepares for the worse when the scream extractor is shut down Sci-Ryan: his eyes Phew. Thank Primus. Ryalight Glimmer: Oh for the love of... Randall: What did you do wrong this time? Fungus: I don't know. I calibrated the drive... Linda Ryan, Ryalight and Randall: Go check the machine! Fungus: to check the machine There must be something wrong with the scream intake valve. That's a problem with these 3250 units... and Randall notice something and goes to investigate. They come across an unpluged plug. To Sci-Ryan and Mike with Fungus Mike Wazowski: Psst. Fungus. Sci-Ryan: Excuse me. Fungus? Do you like cars? Mike Wazowski: 'Cause I got a really nice car. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. If you let me and Mike go, he will give you... Mike Wazowski: A ride in the car. Please, Fungus? Fungus: I'm sorry, Wazowski and Shadowbolt. But, Randall said I'm not allowed to fraternise victims of his evil plot. is knocked out cold by Pinkipoo who whacked him on the head with his Scepter, as Sulley picks him up Sci-Ryan: Pinkipup! Pinkipoo: It's Pinkipoo, in the flesh. Foiletta: Let's get you out of here. Milly: Let's put Fungus in there. Kyubi: I got it. unlocked the strap of the chair and freed Mike and Sci-Ryan and Kyubi places Fungus onto the chair Sci-Ryan: Thanks. Boo: Sci-Ryan. him Foiletta: Let's get out of here. Percy: Let's go. to Randall, he checks the plug and plugs it in. He and Ryalight goes to see Fungus on the chair Fungus: screaming Ryalight Glimmer: What happened?! Randall: Where's Wazowski? Linda Ryan: And where's Sci-Ryan? was forced to turn off the Scream Extractor Linda Ryan: Where are they?! Fungus: and pointing They went that way. and Ryalight leaves angrly Fungus: and falls on the floor the gang Sulley: Come on! Sci-Ryan: Linda Ryan's with Randall. Mike Wazowski: This is crazy. He's trying to kill us! CDA Agent: Careful. That could be contaminated. Pinkipoo: Other way. Mike Wazowski: We got to get out of here now! We need to start a whole new life somewhere far away. Sci-Ryan: Mike's right. Liam can go back home with his sister. Goodbye, Monsters, Inc. Goodbye, Monstropolis. Mike Wazowski: Goodbye, Mr. Waternoose! Foiletta: No, guys, wait. rushes off with Sulley Evil Ryan: Where are you going with Sulley? Foiletta: Follow me, Sulley has an idea. Ryan F-Freeman: No! Mike Wazowski: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no... Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer